


I Am Pegsnavi and You Prob'ly Never Heard My Name

by peggy_rostova



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Accidental Stabbing, Alien Fetus, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Crack, Death, F/M, I'm Sorry, Necrophilia, No Plot/Plotless, References to Shakespeare, Swearing, Unplanned Pregnancy, everyone dies, i mean theres a plot if u squint but its bad, im tagging it, not on purpose my friend wrote this in the group chat and she can't spell, peggy schuyler could kill me and i would forgive her in an instant, shoutout to trixie, thats not an invitation tho, this doesn't make sense so don't read it, ummmm im sorry, unedited, well it's only mentioned in one sentence as a bad thing but just to be safe, why are there already fics in the pegsnavi tag how is that a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy_rostova/pseuds/peggy_rostova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my friends are sad memes</p>
<p>or,,,,,,</p>
<p>how peggy schuyler ruled the world for like two seconds and then fucked up</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Pegsnavi and You Prob'ly Never Heard My Name

**Author's Note:**

> anyway my friend trixie wrote this but she doesn't have an ao3 and she wanted credit. it was never intended to be published but might as well make the inside joke available to the whole internet. this was inspired by a twitter post that got out of hand.......
> 
>  
> 
> to all the colleges stalking my internet footprint,,,,, im sry i can do better than this just let me have my memes while im young
> 
> (oh also notliham and tomliham are alexander's brothers and they're the hamilton brothers like angelica eliza and peggy are the schuyler sisters) (miranda came up with that she wants also wants credit fight me)

Plot twist Tomliham was in love with Eliza but hid it so his brother would be happy. So him and Angelica bond over having to suppress love. Then they end up falling in love. BUT Peggy was in love with tomliham and Notliham with Angelica so they team togeather and kill everyone.

But Notliham turned out to be a necrofeliac. 

So Peggy had to kill him. Now with everyone else dead Peggy sits on her crown. Smiling as she looks out on her kingdom using Thomas Jeffersons corpse as a foot rest.

BUT THEN GASP! SHE BEGINS TO THROW UP!

Oh no

And she relizez she's put on weight

This could only me ONE THING

King George was orginaly from an alien species that's going extinct so they took the lady member of the human race and poofed a weird little green baby into her baby

Peggy has this realization and collapses to the ground screaming NOOOOOOO I WILL NOT BEAR A MONSTER and takes a knife ready to kill herself

But right before she strikes herself a UFO ascends onto earth

And off walks none other than the man who appeared her dream night after night his name was....USNAVI! (Gasp)

They look at each other and right then they know that there in love! WIND BLOWS A BEACH APPEARS AND THEY RUN SLOW MOTION INTO EACH OTHERS ARMS!! and then they embrace with true loves first kiss

However Peggy forgot about the knife in her hand 

Usnavi groans and Peggy pulls away concerned

She looks down to see his signature hawian shirt covered with blood

Usnavi fell to the ground. Peggy hugged him crying asking for forgiveness. Usnavi saw the tears streaming down her face and he gathered every last ounce of strength he possessed so he could tell her how he felt about him. He motioned for her to come closer and he whispered in her ear "fuck you" and then his breath stopped short and his eyes closed

She looked at his dead body with horror and guilt

She looked at the blood on her hands and thought about all the lives she took. Her sisters, her friends, her enemies, innocent children and took the strawberry scented hand sanatizer from bath and body works out of purse and attempted to clean her hands of the blood drawn from the only person she ever truly loved "OUT OUT DAM SPOT OUT I SAY."

That's when she looked up to see the ghost of those she loved and then they ate her

The end

OR IS IT

NO ITS NOT BC IT WAS ALL MARYA RENOLDS DREAM

Ok the end

Shit

**Author's Note:**

> if u read this far idk how u did because i wouldntve
> 
> this is my contribution to the fandom so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> i take it all back im not sorry bye


End file.
